Birthmark
by animerks
Summary: Everyone has a special birthmark. But what if your birthmark can tell you who your soul mate was. That is what Kagome is going to find out when she meets a mysterious man that has the same mark that she does.
1. Chapter 1

**Birthmark**

She sat at her mirror dresser staring at herself in the mirror, sitting in just a bra, getting ready to go out with all her friends. Reaching over she grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head adjusting it just right. Checking herself over, then something caught her eye, right under her left ear was a medium sized cresent moon with a star on the bottom tip. It wasn't a tattoo even though people thought that countless times but it was her birthmark. She sat there thinking if she should cover it with make up but then thought against it. She loved her birthmark, it made her unique. She has yet found anyone that had the same mark upon their body. She came out of her daze when her phone went off to see herself touching her neck. She smiled and saw that she got a text for her friend that was coming to pick her up.

[Sango: Hey chicka, I'm here. Meet you out front.] She hit reply.

[Kagome: I'll be right out. Finishing up.]

A few seconds later Kagome's phone goes off again.

[Sango: Please hurry everyone is either already there or almost there.]

Kagome sighed while shaking her head, she grabbed her wallet her house key and walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You are slower than my grandmother when her arthritis is acting up. Geeze" Sango yelled out the window of her car.

"Wow you're going to bring gram gram into this. And if you wanted me to hurry I would have came out in my pretty blue bra. And with how you are looking at those guys across the street and them you. So what do you think would have happened if I came out here in just just that..." Kagome went to continue but her best friend stopped her.

"Alright alright. I get it, now get your skinny little butt in so we can leave and have a bangin' night. No pun intended." Sango laughed and nudged Kagome with her elbow.

They both laughed and joked as the car went down the road going about forty-five. Kagome then reached over and turned the radio on. The girls squealed as one of their favorite country songs came across the station. Though they listened to many different genres of music, country was their secret pleasure. They swayed and sang to "Luke Bryan, Play it again". Kagome was using her phone and a microphone to sing to her friend that was driving.

"I was like Oh my god, this is my song." They both sang to the chorus as they were getting pumped for the club that they were invited to go to. As the song died down Kagome reached over and turned the music down.

"So who is the one that invited us to this club? Do I know this person? Is it a guy? Or a girl? Huh huh huh huh huh huh?" Kagome kept bugging her like a little kid, poking at her arm until she would answer and it normally worked.

"Gah! Okay okay, its a friend of mine. His name is Miroku. His buddy's brother owns the place or something like that and told us that we could get in." Sango replied rather annoyed but shook it off.

"Miroku hmm? Oh you mean that guy that comes into the bakery flirting hardcore with you. Always trying to make a pass at you. If I do recall you slapped him the other day. I didn't know you were actually friends with him." She snickered.

"Yeah. That's him. And its kind of complicated on how that friendship came to be." Sango said as she used her turn signal to get switch lanes.

Kagome left it at that while smiling to herself, she knew Sango had a secret crush on the guy. The guy came in every Tuesday and Friday to get "coffee and a donut" but she knew better. And she wasn't blind either, when one of those days came around Sango would always offer to take the register but then after the man would leave she would groan and complain about it. After a few visits it clicked but Sango will never admit it out loud, at least not sober. Kagome then chuckled to herself while staring out the window watching as they passed street light after street light on there way to said club.

* * *

 **Hello everyone. Let me know what you think. I hope im doing a good job so far. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a few twists and turns they finally made it to the club in record time. They noticed that there were no parking out front so they had to park in the back. While passing the building looked up to see if she could catch a glimpse of the name of this mystery club. She really didn't know what kind of club it was but she trusted her friend, heck for all she knew there could be whips and chains on the walls. 'Which oddly could be interesting.' She thought to her self. Then she spotted it, the name.

"Killing Perfection. Really Sango this place sounds like and hang out for serial killers." Kagome practically shouted in her friends ear.

"Okay one, OWWWWWW" She shouted back. "And two, its not. I've been here before." She tried to say the second real fast but Kagome still heard her.

"What! When and why didn't I know about this. I mean come on we live together." Kagome said in her best betrayed voice.

"Kagome love, you would have known if you would have came home from the bakery last Saturday, which is my day off so I made plans. You work to darn much." Sango replied in her best I love you voice while finally pulling into a parking spot.

"Hey I stayed because we are due for an inspection and I don't want to marked for a single crumb. And you know that the bakery is my baby, built her from the ground up and now we finally seeing her walk. And I also can't help that we have to best pastries in town." She said proudly then sticking out her tongue and unbuckling her seat belt.

"But Kagome you have to find time for yourself. I understand that you love the bakery, I do too but there is such thing as having fun and tonight we are going to have it." Said the woman in the driving seat doing the same as her passenger.

"Fine, I'll try to make some time for me but that also means that you have to pick up a little slack too." Kagome pointed out.

"AHH Kagome come on, why don't you just hire and new person. You know that would help tremendously." Sango pleaded for what seemed like the millionth time.

"How about this, if I actually have real enjoyable fun tonight I may consider hiring a new person..." Sango started to jump with joy then Kagome finished her sentence. "But you would have to help train if they would need it."

Sango groaned but agreed and Kagome smiled as they both walked to front entrance to start their night.

* * *

 **Welp there's another chapter. I hope everyone that reads like it. there will be more. leave a review tell me what you think. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Both Kagome and Sango turned the corner with their arms intertwined seeing that there was a long line to enter.

"I guess everyone went inside. I'll text Miroku to let him know we are here" Sango muttered while digging into her tight jean pocket for her phone.

"Okay, just hurry. What don't give me that look people are staring and I don't like it." Kagome whispered as Sango turned away to text. Kagome then turned around to walk away but bumped into someone and literally fell into their arms. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I should ha..." She looked up at the person that was holding her. What she saw was a man with piercing gold eye, he also had long silver white hair being held in a high ponytail. "...ve looked where I was going." She smiled.

"No need to apologize woman." He said while standing her up right.

"Kagome, they are on their way out to get us. Hey you ok?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I'm fiine." She replied and turned around to find the man gone, she didn't even catch his name.

"Sango, over here." The man shouted at the entrance. Both women walked over hearing groaning and muttering from people that were standing there for probably an hour.

"Miroku this is my best friend Kagome, Kagome this is Miroku." Sango blushed but then recovered.

"Nice to finally meet and greet you. We see you come to the bakery a lot." Kagome snickered.

"The pleasure is all mine mi lady" Miroku said with a cheesey grin as his hand started groping Sango. Which in turn deserved him a smack on the back of his head.

"Perv... " Said an annoyed Sango. Only making Kagome laugh knowing that is only the begining, they still had the whole night of booze and dancing in close quarters.

Kagome followed the man and her best friend not know what to expect on the other side of those doors. 'I wonder if I'm going to see and/or meet the man that caught me out front.' was all that ran through her head as she walked over the threshold.

* * *

 **well my lovelies here is another chapter. I'm hoping tomorrow I will have more than on. But no promises. ;) Leave a review tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as she walked through the doors she had to look down at her outfit for the looks that she was getting was like she arrived in her bra like she told Sango moments before. There was a DJ in the far corner of the room slightly elevated off the floor. Directly below the DJ there was the large dance floor, though it looked crowded it still looked fun. Right in the middle of the room was the bar, which looked like they anything you can think of. Off to the right of the DJ were the restrooms, now she knew where they were so she didn't have to seem stupid later, and to the left of the DJ was the V.I.P section. The rest of the club was tables and stools and booths. The club may have looked small on the outside but once entering the place was huge.

"Kagome you ok?" Sango asked above the music.

"Yeah, just everyone is looking at me like forgot to put something on." Kagome replied.

"That's because you are HAWT. I mean if we weren't friends and I saw you I would be jealous and scared you'd steal my date too." Sango shouted.

"I would have to agree with you friend there, Miroku was right she did indeed have to hot friend." Said an unknown man. When she looked at said man she almost fell over. She was staring at the man that caught her outside, wait no this man was different. This man that was standing in front of her was slightly shorter but had some of the same features, those gold eyes she could never forget and the long white hair but this mans hair was in a low ponytail unlike the man from outside. Kagome then backed up away from him for she didn't like random guys hitting on her.

"Inuyasha, I told you that she doesn't like that. Now stop and introduce yourself propery." Miroku smacked his arm and the white haired man chuckled.

"Feh, fine. Hello, my name is Inuyasha. My brother owns this place, can I get you a drink." Inuyasha tried to sound as polite as possible but he did was sound too full of himself.

"Hi, I'm Kagome and no I don't want a drink only for the simple fact that probably used the 'my brother owns this place' line on all the girls in hopes to getting into thier panties. So no I do not want a drink from you.

Both Sango and Miroku busted out laughing for she caught Inuyasha at his own game and Inuyasha was only able to just stare at the one that just told him off. Little did they know not to far away was the person that had actually caught Kagome. And he smirked as he heard this tiny woman put his brother in his place. 'I think I need to formally introduce myself.' He thought but for now he will remain unseen.

* * *

 **I want to thank everyone for the reviews. It means a lot knowing that you all like my story so far. ^_^ Well I am hoping that I can get another chapter up again tonight. But like I said no promises but I will try very very hard. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hahahaha... Man she told you. It was like she saw right through you. Tell me dear how did you know that was what he is like." Miroku laughed.

"Well Sango and myself own a bakery, a lot of college kids come in and our brothers try to do the same thing. They think that if they can convince a girl that they could get them free coffee whenever they want then they would go out with them. I saw it coming." Kagome explained.

"Well you have become my new best friend, you got him to shut up and that's something that can't be done easily." Miroku wrapped his arm around Kagome poking fun at Inuyasha.

Though still shocked of what Kagome had said, Inuyasha snapped out of it then sneered. "Well you're not my type anyways, but you are the first that has ever caught me which make you very interesting."

"Wow. You really know how to charm the pants off a girl now do you. I'm sorry but aren't we here to have a good time." Kagome joked. Everyone laughed at their witty banter.

"Heck yeah, lets get this night started. I'll get us drinks, you guys get a table or booth." Sango yelled as she pushed through the crowd.

Kagome stood there and watched her friend walk up to the bar not even noticing where the two men went. She looked around noticing people dancing, drinking and having a good time and she was hoping that she could finally let loose and not be a stick in the mud.

"I'm glad to see that someone finally put my brother in his place." A man whispered in Kagome's ear.

"OH MY... Hey you shouldn't creep up on people like that, oh hey its you. I never got to thank you for not letting fall and embarrassing myself. My name is Kagome, you must be the owner." She smiled at the man that hasn't left her mind for even a second.

"I do apologize if I did scare you but I had to come and introduce myself. You are welcome for catching you. I am indeed the owner my name is Sesshomaru but Sessh for short if I consider you a friend." He winked.

"Wow you don't really meet very many people that are polite anymore." Kagome commented then her attention was drawn to Sango yelling from the table. "I'm sorry but I have to go my friends are waiting for me. I'll see you around."

"Indeed you will, maybe I can steal you for a dance later." He grabbed her hand and gave a little peck on the palm of her hand, not the back which striked her as odd.

"Until then Sesshomaru." She smiled and walked away.

"Sessh.." He whispered as she got to her table. 'Oh tonight is going to be a long night.' He thought to himself as he went back to making his rounds to see if everything was smooth sailing in his club.

'Oh wow. My hand is still tingling.' Her thoughts went rabid as she looked down at her hand that was just kissed and smiled. 'I actually can't wait to start dancing.' She thought as she turned in hoping that she can see the mystery man named Sesshomaru.

* * *

 **Well slowly but surely I got another chapter up with all that is going on around here. lol. Let me know what you think. I love hearing from everyone. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As she found her way to the table that held her friends she was greeted with silent questions from her best friend. Then she heard the complaining from none other than Inuyasha. "Hey where's our drinks, you said you'd get us drinks."

"I couldn't carry all that I bought. I got us all a shot of 151, then you guys beers and Kagome and myself long island ice teas and the bartender said that she'll have someone bring them to us." Sango said proudly.

"Why didn't Kagome help you. I thought that's what she was going to do since she didn't follow us to the table." Inuyasha questioned.

"This is my first time here, I was looking around. And I was talking to someone. Is that a crime geeze." Kagome retorted then smiled as she remembered the short conversation she had with Sesshomaru.

"Well if you weren't talking to someone and helped get our drinks we wouldn't be waiting to get drunk." Inuyasha snapped. As if on que one of the side bartenders arrived with all their drinks.

"Hello I'm Hojo, I'll be your personal bartender for tonight, orders from the owner himself. If you need anything just hit this buzzer and I'll be right over." He hands Kagome the small buzzer and winks at her and walks away.

"Wait, not that I mind but why is there money on this tray?" Sango stopped him and asked.

"Oh the owner said that all your drinks are on the house, well to an extent." Hojo chuckled.

"Wow that was nice of him. We're going to have to thank him for this kind gesture" Miroku piped up.

"Kind gesture my ass. Something is up, he doesn't give out free drinks not even to me and I'm related to him. So why now?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Don't think to hard Yash you might blow the last few brian cells you have left." Kagome snickered.

"Who cares, come on ya'll lets drink up." Sango shouted grabbing her shot and they all agreed.

Everyone else grabbed their shot and clinked them all together and downed them in one go. Kagome was the only one that wasn't phased by the firey feeling that everyone else was feeling as they were gasping for air and trying to chase it with their other drink.

"Goes down smooth" She said.

"Yeah like broken glass, I still don't know how you can handle that, but if it will make you let loose then hey I'll order you more." Sango laughed. Kagome looked over at her then at the boys.

"Why Sango I do think you are actually trying to get me drunk. And if you are, I do hope you don't take advantage of me like you did that those other times." She smirked. Both of the men nearly showered each other with beer.

"That happened three times and I never heard you complaining. Can we change the subject." Sango turned red but laughed at the other two's reaction.

"Aww come on you can't do that. We want to know what you did to her." Miroku spoke for both Inuyasha and himself.

"Not a chance you pervs." Both Kagome and Sango shouted. All the while no one noticed the owner around the corner, who had heard everything.

* * *

 **I am so sorry that it took me so long to post again. A lot has been going on here and with a 3 yr old running around its difficult. Well I hope to have another chapter up soon. Tell me what you think. I look forward to hearing from you all. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sesshomaru stood there wide eyed, can't believing what he had just heard. 'Was she into women?' his thoughts went rapid. He looked around the corner at the group that he was spying on and saw the smiles on both the girl's faces and right away he knew they were joking. 'Well that answers my question.' He sighed in relief then turned and headed towards the bar. Once there he spotted a drunk man that wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Sir please, you are cut off. No one is going to serve you." One of the female bartenders practically yelled to the man.

"But...I'm...thirssssty...*hic*..." The man slurred as he tried to reach over the counter before he was stopped by the owners hand.

"Sir, I'd advise you to leave willingly or either my security or myself will remove you from the building. You have had too much too drink and my bartenders are trying to be nice. So it's your choice." Sesshomaru said gruffly.

"Ffffffine... I'll... *hic* sssspend... my money... *hic* sssomewhere else..." The drunk man slid off his chair and wobbled out of the bar.

Sesshomaru watched the man leave his club then turned to the frightened bartender.

"I'm so sorry sir, I tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't listen." She stammered.

"If there is a next time Page, just inform me or one of the bouncers they will assist you if your need it." He shouted over the loud music.

"Thank you Sesshoma... I mean boss. I'll make note to remember that." Page turn and took the drink order of the another customer.

Sesshomaru turned and left the bar area and made his way to his office. Half way there someone was pushed into him so his first reaction was to catch the falling person. He looked down and saw the same ocean blue eyes that has been running through his mind since he arrived. Kagome.

* * *

 **Sorry for that long wait everyone. I ended up losing what I had so I have to rewrite the chapter. Honestly I think it came out better than I had written before. So let me know what you all think. :D I look forward to reading what everyone has to say. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Both women watched the men give hopeful and lustful looks then they both busted into laughter.

"OhMyGoodness I can't believe you guys fell for that." Sango and Kagome giggled.

"My dear Sango that was just cruel." Miroku sadly remarked.

"Yeah no shit. I mean I know I just met both of you but even I can see that you two are damn sexy." Inuyasha said loudly.

"Yeah, but we never claimed that we were nice and innocent, isn't that right Sango." Kagome giggled and nudged her best friend.

Right before Sango could reply 'Low' by Flo Rida started blaring through the speakers. Both girls squealed and completely left the boys at the table to go to the dance floor. As the song played on Kagome and Sango danced, until some random drunk guy came up behind Kagome and was trying to force himself on her.

"Umm excuse me, this is a A, B dance now C your way out of it." Kagome sneered.

"Oh come on baby you know you like it." The mystery man said with lust in his voice while grabbing and groping all over her.

"Hey get off me" Kagome shouted as she tried to push the guy off with no prevail.

"Koga where are you?" A red headed woman pushed her way through the crowd.

"Shit." He murmured trying to step away from Kagome as quick as possible but it was too late.

Upon walking up the unknown woman saw her boyfriend groping a woman that wasn't her, and instantly saw red towards Kagome.

"What the shit!? What are you doing with my man? Can't get your own so you gotta take someone else's." The woman spat.

"I don't want him, in fact I was pushing him away. So get over yourself." Kagome retorted and began to walk away but then was shoved right into someones arms. 'Where's Sesshomaru when you need him.' she thought.

When she looked up, she saw the golden eyes that belonged to the man that plagued her mind since she arrived at the club. 'Sesshomaru.'

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They both stood there not breaking eye contact until Sango's voice broke them of their spell.

"Ohmygod, Kagome are you ok?!" She said with worry in her voice.

Kagome looked back and forth between Sango and Sesshomaru and nodded. With the nod her knight with silver hair helped her stand and made sure she had her balance.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked looking at Kagome, then she took in a deep breath.

"Well, Sango and I was dancing, then this drunk guy starts forcing himself on me. When I went to push him off his girlfriend came through the crowd and saw what she wanted and started yelling at me. Then she pushed me and before I hit the ground you caught me." She explained.

"I had no clue that's what was going on, I just thought that you found a dance partner" Sango implied.

"Nope. Just some stupid drunk that couldn't take no for an answer that had a jealous drunk girlfriend." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Ok well since you're ok I'm going to head back to the table." Sango informed her friend.

"If you point out the couple I will have them removed from my club." Sesshomaru simply stated making Kagome jump.

"No, you don't have to do that. But thank you for catching me. Again." Kagome blushed.

"No need to thank me it was my pleasure." He replied making her blush even more in turn making him grin.

"Well I should get back to my table, I'm sure I'll see you again." She smiled hoping that she was right.

"You can count on it. Until then." He said as he once again grabs her hand and kisses the palm sending thousands of pins and needles through her hand. Then he turned and walked away, and Kagome just stared in the same direction. 'Which is rude, I know. But I don't care, he has a nice ass.' She thought holding her hand he just kissed to her chest. Her thoughts caused her to realize that she was staring which made her turn and walk towards her table. 'Damn, I need another drink.' She laughed to herself.

* * *

 **Sorry for that wait everyone. But you have nothing to worry about I will not give up on this story.**

 **But tell me what you think. Favorite and Review.**

 **Next chapter, everyone is in for a big shock. Muahahahaha. but don't kill me.**

 **hugs.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sesshomaru continued walking toward his office trying his best not to turn around and look back at the raven haired beauty that was in his arms moments before. A smile appeared on his face as he got his keys out of his pocket but that smile soon vanished as he opened the door.

"Why the sour look baby?" A feminine called out within the room.

"How did you get in here Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked as he turned the light on revealing a pregnant woman sitting in his office chair.

"Aww come on baby, is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend, the woman carrying your child." Kagura got up and made her way to him by the door.

"You're not my girlfriend. Now answer me woman." He said angerly.

"Your head manager let me in. I told him that I would have him fired if he didn't." Kagura sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru gave a look that he was annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was ok between us." She tried to say sweetly.

"What do you expect Kagura? You show up out of nowhere claiming that you are having my pup. You left me remember, saying I didn't make you happy. " He shouted but was thankful for the loud music, so no one heard him.

"I was stupid, I didn't mean any of it." Kagura pleaded.

"Well its too late, I've moved on. In fact I have a date tomorrow." Sesshomaru silently sighed at his lie. "Now go home." He opened the door so she could leave.

Kagura stormed out in almost tears. Sesshomaru watched as she pushed and shoved her way to the exit. He shut the door and leaned himself up against the wall growling to himself. He sighed and took his long hair out of the ponytail and ran his hands through a few time then stopped as a idea stuck him like lightning. Quickly putting his hair back up, he walked out of his office in search for two people, his head manager and a certain woman that seems to love to litterally fall into his arms. He was on a mission, a mission to turn his lie into a true statement.

* * *

 **Oh please don't hate me. I swear I have a plan.**

 **Just remember that I love you all. And I'm pro Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. So you have nothing to worry about.**

 **Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas just message me.**

 **Favorite and Review.**

 **Hugs.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kagura made her way passed everyone dancing in the crowd to the front doors. Once outside she looked around, searching for her secret ride. While standing there looking like a confused lost child, a car honked which caught her attention. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was indeed her ride. She then woddled her way to the car while looking over her shoulder to make sure that no one was following her. When she got into the small beat up red car she looked to the male that was sitting in the drivers seat. She rubbed her swollen stomach only to feel a small kick and smiled at the man.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" The man yelled. Kagura's smile disappeared.

"Sorry sweetie, took forever for him to come back to the office. Normally he's always in there. There must have been a problem with a drunk or something, forgive me?" She pleaded as she leaned over the center console and kissed the man.

"I don't care that he normally does Kagura. I only care about if he suspects anything. Could he smell anything?" The man said ignoring the kiss.

Kagura sat back in her seat and sighed before answering. "No Naraku, he didn't smell anything. He is still under the impression that this is his child. And it's all because of this." She held up her wrist revealing a silver charm bracelet. It only had a few charms on it but the only one she touched was a tiny dog with ember eyes that stared right back into her red ones.

"Don't mess with it. It will only work as long as you are wearing it, and as long as he believes that it's his we still have a chance." Naraku said sternly as he put his car in drive.

"I know, I know. You don't have to keep reminding me. I remember the plan." She snapped but instantly regretted it and looked over hoping she didn't make him mad again.

"As long as you are aware." He said and Kagura released the breath she was secretly holding.

"I am. So where are we going now?" She asked.

"Home, Someone deserves to be rewarded." He answered while looking at her and winked causing her to shiver. On that note they drove off into the night.

All that time they were talking with the windows down, they never noticed that they were being watched and listened to.

"Well this is most interesting. I better report back to the boss. He would really appreciate this kind of information." The mystery person walked around the corner and into the club.

* * *

 **Sorry everyone that it took me so long to post a new chapter. But I have three other chapter written down I just have to type it up. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Leave me a review of what you all think. Love you all. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Kagome made it back to the table she noticed that Sango had already ordered another round of shots as if she had read her mind.

"Oh thank the heavens. You know me so well." Kagome said grabbing her shot and downing it before anyone could join her.

"Well you don't call me your best friend for nothing. Plus after that whole ordeal on the dance floor I figured you would need a drink" Sango smiled brightly.

"That's for sure." Kagome gasped as she started to feel the burn from her shot.

"Wait what happened?" Miroku asked with concern.

"Yeah what happened? Who's ass do I have to kick and throw out?" Inuyasha added.

"Nothing, it has already been dealt with. Plus for the second time tonight, your brother caught me before I fell." Kagome said as she looked down at her hands. When she looked back up she was met with three shocked faces. "What?"

"What do you mean 'for the second time today'. I only seen him catch you just a few minutes ago." Sango stated.

"The first was outside when you were texting Mr. Perv over there." Kagome pointed at Miroku that in turn pretended to look offended but then smiled.

"Oh that's why you looked like you were in a daze." She teased. 'If you only knew.' Kagome thought but just nodded.

"You're really quiet Inuyasha. Don't tell me you're already drunk." Miroku said getting everyone at the tables attention.

"No dick, I'm not drunk. I'm just shocked, first free drinks now we're finding out that she has made actual contact with lord fluff butt and hasn't been hurt or came running bawling her eyes out." He stated.

"He wasn't that bad, you make it sound like he's cold hearted or something. He was actually really sweet. He even said something about a dance later." Kagome said.

Inuyasha's jaw almost hit the table with utter shock. "Are you serious? Are we talking about the same person?" He rambled.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind I came to have a good time not to be interrogated." Kagome said as she slammed back another shot then turned to Sango and grabbing her hand and dragged her back to the dance floor when "Slow Down" by Selena Gomez came on.

* * *

 **Here's another chapter for everyone. Hopefully I'll get the other two typed and posted before I'm off to bed. lol.**

 **I really hope everyone likes it so far. If you have any suggestions message me up. lol. I always like any ideas. (But know I might not use it. and if I do I will give credit to whoever gave it.)**

 **Also leave a review and show the love.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sesshomaru walked through almost his whole club looking for anyone that would know where his head manager was but no one had seen him anywhere, it was like he was hiding from him. Seeing Hojo by the bar he walked over to see if he knew.

"Hojo!?" He shouted over the music.

"Y...Yes Sir?" He studdered.

"Have you seen Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uhh... No Sir, but if I do see him I will inform him that you want to speak with him." Hojo replied.

"Please do. And tell the others to do the same if they see him." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes Sir. Right away." Hojo slightly bowed to his boss then left within the crowd.

Sesshomaru stood there for a few minutes before he turned to the doors and noticed one of the guards that he had disguised to blend in walk through. They made eye contact, the guards eye gave a look telling Sesshomaru that they needed to talk at some point that night. Sesshomaru gave a nod letting him know that he understood. He started walking around, making his rounds, making sure that everything was running smoothly. Not realizing it he found himself by the table that a certian blue eyed beauty sat at, but she and her friend wasn't there.

"Hey Dickhead. What brings you over here?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Such language little brother. And if you must know I'm just making me rounds." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Bullshit. I'm sure that's not the only reason." Inuyasha smiled as he looked over his shoulder glancing at the two friends dancing and laughing.

"That would be none of your concern Inuyasha." He said flatly.

"That answer just made it even more obvious... Sir Fluff Butt." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Mind your business." Sesshomaru stepped up beside Inuyasha and got inches away from his face. "Don't call me that." He said with venom in his voice. Before Sesshomaru began to walk away Inuyasha spoke.

"Dude, a little word of advice... Just go for it. From the way she was talking a little bit ago she actually might like you. In my opinion I don't see why but hey that's not my business. Just try, I know its been hard since the whole Kagura thing but you need to move on. But whatever you do don't mention Kagura, at least not yet."

Sesshomaru stood there listening to his brother but didn't say anything in response, instead he just walked away. He continued walking straight until he was at the edge of the dance floor still replaying the words his brother had spoken. 'Maybe it is time to move on.' He thought as he watched the woman that has been filling most of his thoughts since he had arrived at the club.

* * *

 **Another chapter for everyone. Show me some love and review. :) I love hearing from everyone.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"HEY, HEY PARTY PEOPLE! HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?!" The D.J. announced and right after everyone in the club screamed and wooed.

"OHHHHHH THAT WAS WEAK, I SAID HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT?!" The D.J. repeated making everyone scream louder.

"NOW THAT IS BETTER. WE'VE KEPT IT UPBEAT SO FAR BUT HOW ABOUT WE SWITCH IT UP A LITTLE AND GO SLOW. SO GRAB THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE OR THAT PERSON THAT YOU JUST MET AND GET ON THE DANCE FLOOR." The D.J announed before hitting play on "Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran.

Kagome looked around noticing Miroku had come to dance with Sango. Inuyasha was dancing with a dark haired woman. She sighed feeling like the third wheel she turned and ran into what felt like a wall. She started falling and expected to hit the floor but the inpact never came.

"Are you normally this clumsy?" A deep familiar voice said by her ear.

Kagome looked up from the chest realizing it was the man that has taken over her thoughts since they exchanged their names. Breaking out of her daze she replied.

"No not normally, must just be around you." She giggled.

"Well that can be really hazardous to your health." He said while looking at her in his arms.

"Technically I haven't fallen and gotten hurt yet." She said.

"That's because I have caught you each time." He teased.

"I guess that makes me lucky that it only happens around you, huh?" She smiled.

"Lucky indeed." Sesshomaru.

"Well if you'll excuse me, I got to go wait at the table until the song is over." Kagome said while looking down eye level with his chest.

"But I do believe that I said that I'd steal you for a dance." Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and spun her around before pulling her up close to his body and started to sway to the music. Kagome squealed at the sudden movement then fell into step with her dance partner while looking into golden eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most interesting eyes. Well they are to me at least." She blushed.

"Oh? How so?" He questioned, curious as to what her answer would be.

"Well if someone were to look into your eyes they would probably say that they were just gold." She stared into his eyes more and noticed he was about to correct her but she continued speaking. "But they would be wrong. When I look into your eyes I see that there's a deep amber all around then fades to gold. I can't seem to tear my eyes away from them." She blushed a little more than before.

"You know, you have been the only person that has ever noticed that about my eyes, well except my parents of course." He said almost shocked but smiled at her making her catch her breath. 'He has a really cute smile, he should do it more.' She thought.

"I try to notice the little things. Just like the way you kissed the palm of my hand. Most guys either kiss the back of the hand or the woman's cheek." She said.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not like most guys, as cliche as that sounds." He chuckled.

"Ohh I've noticed. Cliche or not." She smiled up at him making something in his chest flutter.

* * *

 **I am on a roll. lol. I just hope I can keep it up. lol. But I hope that everyone will enjoy this chapter. Much love.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I love hearing from my readers. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sesshomaru looked down into Kagome's blue eyes and wondering what she was thinking about. The more he stared the more he felt this strange pull to her that he couldn't explain and he barely knew her. 'I don't even know if she's available and here I am trying to flirt like some horny dog' He thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a small hand slide from his shoulder to his chest smoothing over the fabric that was preventing skin to skin contact. 'So gentle' He smiled.

"So other than your friend you came with, how is it that you came here alone?" He said trying to find out if she was taken without actually saying it.

"Why Sesshomaru are you trying to see if I have a boyfriend?" She teased.

'Shit' He thought. "Caa...Caught me. haha." He studdered slightly making Kagome laugh. 'I like that' He thought.

"Well to tell you the truth... No I don't. I mean I've tried dating." Sesshomaru growled at that statement. "But it never works out. No one wants to date a workaholic" She sighed.

"I'm the same way. No one can tear me away from here for more than a few hours. I would live here if I could." He laughed.

"Sounds like me with my bakery." She laughed as well.

"You mean the one down the street?" He asked.

"Yeah, seeing how its the only one for miles." She answered.

"I've been there about a handful of times. I knew I recognized your friend, Sango if I remember correctly. But I've never seen you there. And believe me I would have remembered if I have." He said.

"I was most likely in the back, doing orders and baking." She giggled.

"Ahh makes sense." He said as spun her around again.

They were both quiet for a few seconds, listening to the song as they danced in each others arms.

"I forgot how much I love this song." She whispered. He didn't respond but watched her and pulled her closer to his body. He bent down putting his face in the crook of her neck breathing in her perfume and natural sent. He was enjoying himself, that was something that he hasn't done in a long time. 'Since Kagura.' He thought just as his lips light ghosted against her neck.

"My hearts against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck. I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet." She sang as he stood straight and their eyes connected. And in that moment they stopped dancing, eyes still glued to each other. The song continued and everyone around them seemed to disappeared.

Sesshomaru slowly slid his hand that was holding hers up her arm, then to her shoulder, then her neck, feeling her pulse going crazy. Once his hand cupped her cheek he leaned down and their lips met in a soft kiss. When their lips touched it wass like a instant spark and they had both felt it. When the song ended they seperated and just stared at each other until Sesshomaru spoke.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have... I mean I wanted to but... I mean we only did just meet today." He rambled.

"There's no need to apologize. I didn't mind." She said using his own word from when they first met. "Plus you're really cute when you ramble." She giggled. Before he could respond her friend was calling her name interrupting their moment and both of them sighed silently.

* * *

 **Hope everyone likes this chapter. Show me some love and leave me a review.**

 **I've been meaning to ask everyone this ( because I need a little help and I can't think of anything ). But what does everyone think I should name Kagome's bakery?**

 **Message me with your suggestions. I looks forward to answers. Love you all.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hey Kagome, I didn't mean to ditch you back there. Before I could do anything Miroku took me into his arms and..." Sango stopped talking and looked between her friend and the owner and realized she was interrupting something.

"I'm so sorry. I'll just meet you at the table." Sango said then left them standing there pulling Miroku behind her.

Kagome went to say something about her friend but Sesshomaru spoke first. "I know you said you didn't mind and not to apologize but I am sorry. I don't want you thinking that I'm that kind of guy. I would like to get to know you and see where that takes us. So let me take you to dinner tomorrow. Please." He looked into her eyes with so much emotion behind his.

Kagome's heart sped up as the words coming from his mouth. When she looked into his eye she seen, hope, fear, happiness, sadness. "I don't Sesshomaru. I never once thought that you were like that. I mean yeah we just met but even I have to admit that kiss was almost electric. I would like to get to know you as well, but I don't know about dinner tomorrow. I really don't have anyone to cover my shift at the bakery, but if I do I'll have to find a way to let you know. Do you have a pen?" She said while searching for one on her person. 'Why am I looking as if I have one. I'm the one that came to have fun. He's the one that works here, I mean he owns the place.' She thought.

Sesshomaru searched his pockets until he found one in his back left pocket and handing it to her confused as to why she asked for a pen. She then grabs his hand and tried to write something on it but the pen wasn't wanting to work on his skin. "Here." He said pulling out a piece of paper out of the same pocket he got the pen from.

"Perfect." She smiled and wrot something down, folded it and handed it to him. "Well I better get back to my table before Sango sends a search party just to drag me back." She giggled then stepped closer and stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on cheek/lips and blushed then turned and walked away, swaying her hips with each step.

As she walked away there was smile on her face all the way back to the table where Sango and her new friends waiting for her return. As Kagome walked up to the table Sango noticed the smile and was wondering what happened because she hasn't seen her friend smile like that for a long time.

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to interrupt you guys. I just felt bad that you had no one to dance with, but I was obviously wrong." Sango rambled but stopped when she noticed her best friend didn't hear a single word she had said. "Hey Kagome!" She shouted gaining Kagome's attention.

"What? Sorry did you say something." Kagome said softly.

"Uhh... Yeah I've been talking to you since you got to the table." Sango pouted.

"Oh Sango, I'm sorry. What were you saying. You have my undevided attention." Kagome said.

Sango repeated everything she said that Kagome didn't hear. "So were you two just standing there that whole time?" She questioned.

"No, I went to come back here but when I went to turn around I ran into someone and wouldn't you know it was Sesshomaru and he caught me yet again. Then we started to dance. It was really nice, then when the song was about to end we..." She stopped there and smiled with a little blush added to her cheeks.

"You what?" Sango asked with excitement.

Kagome leaned toward Sango and whispered in her ear. "We kissed." She leaned back to see the shock on her friends face. "Sango it was like electicity shooting though my body. I'm so happy that you talked me into coming here. This has to be in the top five best things that has happened to me. So you know what mean!? Starting tomorrow we will put the word out that we are officially hiring at "Crescent Moon Bakery". " Kagome smiled.

Sango squealed real loud gaining attention from people around. "OHHHH MY GOODNESS. Kagome that's amazing. I can't believe that you kissed him though but I actually find it romantic. Wait a minute, what's the best thing that's happened to you?" Sango asked.

"Well isn't it obvious, the day that we became friends." Kagome answered with a big smile.

"Awww, you're so cheesey." Sango laughed. "So what took so long getting back?" She looked to her friend.

"I actually gave him my number. He asked me to dinner tomorrow. But I told him I wasn't sure." Kagome said but then got smacked. "Oww, what was that for?"

"You are going to dinner with him even if I have to drag you there myself." Sango said sternly.

"But who is going to cover my shift, we haven't hired anyone yet." Kagome said shyly.

"I'll do it. Kagome you need this, you need to get out and have fun. It's not healthy working all the time like you do." Sango stated.

"Fine, if he texts me or I see him before we leave I will let him know that tomorrow I am free." Kagome replied.

"Good. Now who wants more shots?" Sango shouted which made Kagome raise her hand eagerly.

* * *

 **Hello Everyone. Well I choose a name for Kagome's bakery. Thank you Mutnodjmet. (from Dokuga)**

 **I really hope everyone likes this chapter. a little longer than what I have been doing.**

 **Leave me some love and review. Love you all. :)**


End file.
